Sailor's Kiss
by El Tord
Summary: "Should've known you'd be the one to man handle me." Alfred smiled and Arthur stared back. He swallowed a lump in his throat he didn't even know was there. He opened his mouth , "Alfred, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to miss you. Precisely that and now I think I must be off." However, he was the one yanked back now by Alfred.


**First off I want to say that I am sorry I have disappeared. I have written a lot actually, just never finished any of it. It's Spring Break for me so expect a lot more stories, hopefully in all departments I have started them in. This story was inspired by the Sailor's Kiss picture taken on May 8th, 1945 in Time Square New York. I saw someone draw this picture using America and England and nearly died of cuteness!**

**(Link to the picture below)**

** art/USxUK-The-Victory-Kiss-140328767**

**Another thing is that I tried to make this story as historically accurate as possible. Please no Flame messages for anything that might be slightly out of play. There is mention of past historical events, such as the Civil War and the Revolutionary. I just want to say that I absolutely adore England and you're culture. I think that is why I ship the whole USxUK pairing so much. Please do not be offended by anything that is written. I just want to write a cute fluff between my two favorite countries in the world. Thank you .**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own the characters or any historical figures or quotes I might use.**

**Sailor's Kiss**

England stood at attention near Prime Minister Winston Churchill in Piccadilly Square. The sea of people was overwhelming. British and even a few American flags waved from every balcony with miniature ones in the hands of excited children. He stood with his back straight, hands clapped behind his back. A small smile worked onto the normally sour faced Brit. Different songs from various instruments and radios blared from all around. Returning soldiers were swarmed by adoring citizens. England narrowed his eyes to find the younger American nation immersed in the crowd. America was full in the celebrating spirit with girls hanging off his arm and an obnoxious smile on his face as he boasted how America came to save the day. England huffed and turned away.

"Celebration is over already dear Arthur?" Arthur raised his eyebrows at his boss in acknowledgment. Churchill laughed and gave the nation a clap on the back that nearly sent him stumbling over the stage. "Relax and have yourself a drink."

Arthur looked at the display of those slightly drunk in front. "I will have to pass the offer, old friend." The Prime Minister shrugged as he went to turn around to attend other business, he spun back around and added, "By God, I almost forgot to mention in the hype that you will accompany Alfred to American for the announcement and celebration of VE Day and further assistance the States might need for the war in the Pacific." Before Arthur could confirm or object Churchill was off in the midst of politicians and paparazzi. England sighed and was about to turn to go pack a bag when he was nearly toppled over by an unseen force. He turned his head to see America hanging all over him.

"You ready buddy? Man, I can not _wait _to get to back to the States!" The younger nation boasted loudly.

"Get- _off_ you twat!" England pushed the younger nation away with him with all the might he could muster. Considering the height and weight of the other man, America only stumbled back slightly, most to do with surprise. However, he wasn't that easily put off by England's foul mood and grinned back. England found himself grudgingly grinning back.

US UK

As England tried to get some sleep on the eight hour flight to New York America was blasting Duke Ellington on the record player. England could hear the flight attendants giggling madly as Alfred took turns dancing with each one. Arthur grumply marched out of the cabin to tell them to belt up or else. As soon as Arthur step out from the curtain covered doorway, Alfred smiled at his friend.

"Artie! You're still awake!" He cried as he spun a flight attendant around. The girl crashed gracefully to her friend near the war gigglingly madly.

"Alfred please refrai-" Arthur never got to finish his sentence because he was pulled to Alfred. Already began to kick his legs at all angles, while twirling around the the small space in the plane. Arthur clung to the younger nation in fear of being trampled in the whirlwind of dance. When he finally managed to escape, Arthur slapped the younger nation on the back of the head.

"We are expected to arrive in New York in less than five hours. Instead of getting sleep you're out here dancing like a sodding fool." Arthur glared at Alfred expectantly. Alfred just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Arthur. I am just so hyped, you know? Everyone back home is waiting for the announcement to officially end the war and I can't control myself."

Arthur sighed "Well, find a way to calm yourself or else you'll be exhausted for tomorrow- today rather."

Alfred laughed, "Thanks, England. Always looking out for me!" He disappeared into the small cabin space they were suppose to share after a wave to the two girls who were suppose to attend them, bomber jacket thrown over his shoulder. A small compartment with bunk beds, nothing special, but a whole lot better than the trenches where England has spent a night or two. As England settled onto the bottom bunk, taking out his J.R. Tolkien novel that was recommended to him by the President the the United States (who knew that England happend to enjoy fiction stories) before he passed. England thought how odd it will be to not see America so frequently anymore.

For the past six years, Alfred has been such a persistent and dominant presence in his life and the war stretched for so long that Arthur couldn't begin to imagine life at a peaceful pace. There would be less G8 meetings for sure. He couldn't say he was disappointed to get away from France for a while at all. Centuries of fighting with and against each other just wore Arthur out. Ten years of Francis and he was done for a good decade. However, Alfred was a different story entirely. There was always something that connected them. Even after that bloody East Coast War and the War of 1812. Although there were bitter feelings, some still personal for Arthur, it was long buried history.

Perhaps, they were closer because of their shared language. However, Canada and Australia shared the same language yet, his relationship with them wasn't like with America. Canada was originally France's colony, so that could play a large part in the matter and Australia was only seriously colonized _after_ England lost America. Perhaps, it was because America was purely his from the start. To be fair, he tried to reason with Parliament. Saying war was not necessary, to let him speak with Alfred to try and convince him otherwise. The conversation did not go as intended.

"_Alfred please! Do not be so rash. This is war. People will die!" England snapped at the teenage nation who simply turned his head to look over his shoulder. Not bother to stop his hands from cleaning his rifle. England recognized it as the one he taught America how to shoot with all those years ago._

"_You do not think I know this? I know the risks England. However, your government is making my people suffer with your taxes and your Intolerable Acts!"_

_Arthur sputtered, "INTOLERABLE ACTS?! The Coercive Acts were to teach you a lesson. After you dumped millions of dollars worth of tea into a bloody harbor! And how to do you expect us to pay for the Army and war debts from protecting you from the French and savages?!" England stomp his foot and move his hands around rapidly to emphasize his point. He was suppose to be making the situation better, not worse. Alfred stood up and faced him. Nearly a head taller than he was now. Arthur wondered when that happened. Alfred was glaring at him, then his gaze softened. England could tell this was going to be one of America's moments where he wasn't impulsive or rude. In response, Arthur allowed his body to relax and gaze to soften._

"_Arthur- I - I can not help it. You know as well as I that personal matters mean nothing when it comes to a nation's affairs. It's a war between our people and government, but not between us." Alfred was shaking. Arthur realized that he was just a scared boy. This was America's first war without Arthur beside him. This was the shot heard around the world. Never before has anything been done. Alfred is on his own, truly. Despite the out of character gesture, Arthur pulled the smaller nation in for a hug. Alfred grab his guardian's lapels and held on tight. His shoulders shook and Arthur ran a soothing hand over the young boys head. This would be the last time England ever held America with such tender love. It was goodbye to an era and that nearly brought tears to the older nation's eyes. _

"_Alfred-" The younger boy looked up with tears brimming over his eyes, England was instantly reminded of a time when America was so much younger than now, "Are you positive that you want to go through with this. There will be no turning back after I leave. You'll be-" England swallowed a lump in this throat. "You'll be grown and on your own."_

_A look of determination flashed across the young teen's face. He nodded, with a set look in his eyes. Arthur sighed and released the boy and America squared his shoulders. _

"_I'll become a nation that you' will be proud to say you raised En-" Alfred hesitated before saying "Arthur." Arthur looked back from the doorway and smile sadly at the teen. It was the last time they were ever Empire and Colony. It hurt England bad. Personally._

Alfred was busy readying himself for bed. He slipped off his white T Shirt,his chest to England. A long, newly healed, pink burn scar ran across his stomach. Stretching from his heart to his lower abdomen. Smaller scars littered his pale skin. England had is fair share of scars as well. They were the marks they bare for their country's past. This was by far the worst one America has ever had. England had been around for so long that it was hard to tell what scar was worse from the others. However, America was barely two hundred. Sometimes Arthur forgot that fact. England remembered the day it happened. He was with Alfred, at the request of his boss to try and convince him to get involved in the World War.

"_Alfred please consider." Arthur sighed impatiently. _

"_Why, Iggy it sounds like you're begging." America grinned egotistically at England. England huffed and turned his head, with a slight blush._

"_As if, I am only here- Alfred would you please contain yourself?" In the middle of his sentence America toppled over onto England. England pushed him off only to see Alfred clutching his heart through his blood soaked T Shirt. Arthur's eyes widen in alarm. Alfred's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. When Arthur could no longer bare the weight of Alfred's much larger body, they both sank to the ground._

"_Alfred?!" England cried in almost hysterics. Alfred gripped his shirt and processed to let out a blood curdling yell of pure agony. As Alfred was being carted away England stood in shock. Later, a nurse told him that America was awake and requesting his presences. As he stepped into the room he saw America with a solemn expression. He has never seen his face so emotionless. It almost scared him. England would prefer the loud, obnoxious, ass America to this quiet and withdrawn one anyday. He was shirtless, with white dressing wrapped securely around his middle. _

"_I'm in." Alfred said quietly._

"_Pardon?" Arthur said with his eyebrows raised. Alfred turned his head to see Arthur more clearly before explaining, _

"_Over two thousand of my men were killed today in an unprovoked bombing. I will be damned before I let this go unavenged." Arthur had already heard that the President and Congress had decided to declare war on Japan. There was nothing to be said. This happens in their life. It will happen again and again. Arthur sat beside America in quiet silence till Alfred reached across the bed to grab his hand in his. Arthur looked up to see Alfred giving him a small grin,_

"_It'll be nice, fighting with each other rather than against right Arthur?" It was one of the rare times that Alfred didn't use a ridiculously nickname for him. Arthur just smiled and gripped the younger nations hand a bit tighter,_

"_It will be, won't it?"_

Of course they fought on the same side together before during World War 1. However, their leaders weren't as close as Churchill and Roosevelt were. In fact, America has spent many a months in England living with Arthur. With America needed at the Front with his troops and no where to stay, he often set up shack at England's Edwardian Era home. If not with England, then with the Prime Minister himself. Alfred and Churchill got along quite well. Both often going for pints and joking as old friends. Over the six years of war, Arthur found himself quite fond of the American President. Arthur was deeply upset at the mans passing in early April. While President Truman was an excellent leader, he was no Roosevelt. That and Arthur has barely been to the States in nearly a decade. England was pulled out his thoughts by the relentless squeaks from the bunk above. Arthur gave the bunk and solid kick, satisfied with the loud (and probably painful)_ thump_ that came from the aftermath.

"Quit making a ruckus, you wanker!"

"Sorry, Old Man, but this bed a little small for me." The fact Alfred's feet hung over the side was proof enough to the older nation that he wasn't lying. Silence fell over the small room. All that could be heard was the two men breathing. Suddenly, with a loud bang, America dropped from his bunk to crouch right by England's face. With only a slight delayed reaction, Arthur jumped from surprised with a girlish yelp. Arthur clapped a hand over his mouth in a poor attempt to conceal the effeminate sound he released before glaring at the young American. Arthur whacked him over the head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"I need help Arthur." England soften his gaze at the young American before him. Alfred had his hands on his knees, hands clasped and mouth pressed in a grim grim line. Alfred was slipping into serious mood. Arthur stuck his hand out and lightly grazed his fingertips over America's shoulder.

"Why in gods name could possible be so wrong that it has _you _troubled."

Alfred sighed and met Britain's gaze. "There has been talk of dropping an atomic bomb on Japan."

Arthur gasped and jolted away from the younger nation, "Alfred-"

"It wasn't _my_ idea, dude. Some asshole in Congress suggested it and for a while the matter was dropped, but lately it's come back up. I already expressed my dislike towards the plan and that I will have nothing to do with it. But, England just think of what that would do to Japan-_Christ_ I can't-" Alfred began to choke on his words. No doubt remembering that awful day of December 7th. Arthur hesitantly ran a soothing hand down America's head. Arthur hadn't touched the boy like this since that day before that way. Arthur was taken by surprise as America embraced him. His arms wrapped around England's middle. It was times like this and decisions like such that made England resent the governments. The figures that are a collaborative of the desires and attitude of their people were immortal. The country's history is their history. And while the mass of people grow old and pass on, slowly forgetting the horror and scars the era have left, the nations never do. The marks remain forever on their bodies and in their minds. England could recall back to William Shakespeare era. And in this ever constant changing world, the nations only had each other to familiarize themselves with. Every action the government made, affect them in more ways than one.

As the American hugged him all Arthur could do was hesitant hug him back. He ran his hand over the man's head several times, becoming more comfortable with the motion with each stroke. And that was how the spent the rest of the night. As if the past 200 hundreds years were just a dream and as if America was still a boy, barely exposed to the outside world.

**US UK**

Eight hours later they landed at a New York Airport. Arthur had not been here since 1942 when he accompanied Churchill to talk military tactics with Roosevelt. It was nearly time for the President to give the announcement of V-E Day. Alfred and Arthur would be in Time Sqaure till about an hour or so after noon then flown down to the capital for dinner. Alfred stood on stage with Arthur, bouncing from foot to foot.

"In the name of the noble Queen, Alfred if you don't stop this fidgeting I swear I will give you a beating on the arse. Arthur sighed almost annoyed. Alfred stopped momentarily to smile cheekily at the Brit.

"Is that a promise Arthur?" The glint of mischief in the younger boys eyes. Arthur blushed and turned away with a mutter of "Piss off." Alfred simply laughed and turned his attention back to the ever growing crowd. Much like in London there was a sea of people as far as one could see. A hum was echoing through the crowd as the radio announcement played. As soon as the radio message commenced ticker tape, flags, hats, and various other things were flung up into the air. Bands played music, Glenn Miller's In the Mood, boomed from a nearby orchestra. Radios played the Star Spangled Banner amongst other patriotic songs. Despite it being so early, he could see a few Veterans and others with bottles of alcohol in their hands. Men stole scandalous kisses from women, children sat on their father soldiers, lovers were reunited, friends danced in the street. One thing Arthur had to admit was that the American people sure didn't know much about stranger danger. Even if it wasn't such a glorious day, Arthur often saw strangers in America act like they have been friends for years, only to turn opposite ways and never speak again. Also, to invite people they have only know for a mere hour or two to their house for dinner and a drink. Arthur knows this because it's exactly what Alfred does with the other countries.

Speaking of Alfred, it seems that the boy could no longer handle the excitement and flung himself to the front of the stage, yelling "America!" with his fist in the air, the proceed to join the dacinging mod of people. His battle cry was returned tenfold by laughing citizens who looked bemused by their beloved young nation. Arthur had to smile as he stood there politely making small talk with the Mayor of New York. Although, his gaze kept going back to Alfred who was once again dancing with a slew of ladies of all ages. The giant smile on Alfred's face reminded him of that day six years ago when he walked through the doors of the military base where Alfred was helping train the shoulders.

_Arthur marched to the training area of the military base of the compound with a sour puss on his face. How dare Alfred not show up for the meeting. Honestly, it was complete bollocks. There was no reason to miss this meeting. Especially since it decided the fate of his people! The absolute nerve of that boy. Which is exactly why Arthur was seeking him out during the intermission. _

"_Calm yourself down Arthur, I am sure the boy didn't mean to do it." Churchill chuckled from behind him. Arthur huffed and kept walking._

"_I raised him better than to pull this kind of rubbish!" Arthur all but kicked down the door to the hangar bay where Alfred was rumored to be. Arthur caught sight of a dirty blonde hair and heard a loud, obnoxious laugh. _

"_ALFRED F. JONES!" Arthur roared. The American turned around with wide eyes an a small "Oh shit." Arthur marched up to the boy, who was shirtless and sporting a pair of boxing gloves. Arthur stood with his hands on his hips in front of the younger nation who he once called his little brother. Those feelings were long gone, only replaced with indifference with a twinge of annoyance and maybe the occasional delight. Maybe. Right now, certainly wasn't one of those times. Alfred jumped down from the platform the men were using as a ring. He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he picked up over the years._

"_Hey Artie." The boy said reluctantly. Arthur raised his eyebrows._

"_You miss an important meeting that concerns your citizen, then you have the audacity to call me by an irksome nickname that I loath! What sodding excuse might you possibly have for missing ANOTHER meeting Alfred?" Arthur was very aware he was using his parent voice. In front of Alfred's soldiers and boss no less. However, instead of acting like the arse Arthur expect him to, he seemed to cower back into that frighten child. When all Alfred did was stutter a bunch of nonsense, Arthur sighed exasperated sigh. He took America by the ear and dragged him toward the door. Alfred protested quite loudly that England was hurting him and to let go, that he wasn't a child anymore._

"_Belt up you wanker! You insist I treat you like an adult, yet you continually act like a child! Once you start talking responsibilities for your actions then maybe I will consider treating you with some respect. And another thing, that would walk around without a shirt is simply indecent! I raised you to be a gentlemen not a bloody caveman you sodding fool!" _

"_Alright, Arthur I get it! I am sorry, please let go of my ear!" Alfred cried out. Their bosses raised their eyebrows as Arthur dragged America in by the ear. Arthur shoved him in the chair, where Alfred continued to whine like a child._

"_For the love of God, Alfred belt up and stop butchering the Queen's English!" Arthur could just positively feel the vein in his head getting ready to explode._

"_Why are you such a grouchy old man! So I forgot, I'm here no right?"_

"_After I had to come find you! And you're shirtless!"_

"_Whose fault is that Mr. Grumpy-Pants."_

"_If you were here on time it would be no one's fault Mr. Hero."_

_The insults flew back and forth till Arthur went to go lunge at Alfred across the table. Churchill's cane shot out and stopped him._

"_While the two of you are entertaining, we have a war to fight." Churchill said. Both men looked away from each other, with Alfred still rubbing his ear._

_As Churchill and Arthur left the compound that day, they caught a glimpse of America with his shirt off once again, boxing with a few soldiers, giant smile plastered on his face. Churchill mused quietly "I like a man who grins when he fights." Arthur simply huffed and turned his face back to his book. However he looked up shortly to see Churchill staring at him with a knowing expression. _

"_What?" Arthur blinked at the older man._

"_Nothing, nothing at all." He paused and smiled, "Just great and good are seldom to find in one man." He looked at Alfred through the window. Arthur pressed his lips together, _

"_I suppose." Then he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at his superior, "What does this have to do with anything?!" Churchill just laughed and shook his own head._

Arthur smiled vaguely at that memory. They have come along way, mostly fighting witty banters for sport rather than their previous malicious intent. A new song was blaring from the radios and Alfred continued to dance with severely different people. Numerous times Arthur was shocked to see women nearly two heads shorter and half his body weight flip him over his shoulder. That was the Jitterbug for you, Arthur guessed. He never got lost in the dance crazy and was actually surprised to find that his former colony enjoyed dancing. Not only the dancing of the roaring 1920s, but all dancing in general. It was hard to believe that Alfred was actually cultural in some aspects. He saw America hug the women he was dancing with before being pulled away by a few children to participate in a game. Arthur's brows knitted together in annoyance at the women. Who do they think they are to touch him? Then again, it's not_ entirely _their fault Alfred is an overly affectionate buffoon. Arthur huffed and continued on with his conversation of the political figures of New York. Before he turned though, he caught a glimpse of Alfred waving to him from the crowd. Arthur gave a small smile and a half wave back.

At time went on and more and more vets came to city after docking, Winston Churchill;s worse about Alfred bounced around his head. Great and good in one man? Was Alfred really great and good? Wouldn't that mean that America itself was great and good if Alfred was just the human reincarnation of the country? Too many questions that Arthur didn't have the answers too. All Arthur knew was that he did not like to see Alfred with those other women. On the other hand, wasn't that what the young nation should indulge himself in? What _Arthur_ should have been part of? Of course Arthur has been with a women. Being a 900 plus year virgin would be quite ridiculous. Arthur has also... ventured his dating horizons before, purely out of curiosity. Not often enough for anyone to know. Arthur wondered what Alfred's love life was like. All Arthur knows from light hearted conversations in the trenches is that Alfred has dabbled in the romantic arts every now and they, but hardly as experienced as Arthur. In fact, Arthur thinks that the young nation may still be a virgin. Not that this matter or pleased him at all.

The more he thought about Alfred, the more the English nation's heart hurt. He was actually going to miss the obnoxious, late entries into the Allies meetings, the disgusting, overdose of unhealthy foods, and the optimistics, childish outlook on life that was purely Alfred. And suddenly Arthur felt the need to see him. To tell him. Tell him what? Arthur mumbled a pathetic excuse of needing a Loo to the Mayor and made his way down the stage. He walked swiftly in the direction that Alfred was pulled in. This is was stupid, how in the bloody hell was he suppose to find one person amongst a million? Arthur pushed passed people. some stopped him with a handshake and a 'Thank you for your service'. Arthur always nodded, even patted the head of a small child.

That's when he saw him. Standing in front of a large billboard with some advertisement with strung lights all around. He was standing by himself, admiring his fellow citizens. Arthur made a beeline for him, weaving in and out of the crowds. Just as Alfred was about to leave, Arthur grabbed his sleeve. Alfred turn back around with a surprised look at being yanked. Once he saw Arthur he smiled,

"Should've known you'd be the one to man handle me." Alfred smiled and Arthur and Arthur stared back. He swallowed a lump in his throat he didn't even know was there. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Alfred, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to miss you. Precisely that and now I think I must be off." Suddenly, embarrassed at his lack of speech and the fool he was making of himself, he turn to go. However, _he_ was the one yanked back now by Alfred. He was turned to face the younger nation. His eyes widen slightly and he opened his mouth to protest, only to have the younger's nations lips over his own.

England responded immediately, opening his mouth a little wider for the American. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss. They battle for dominance in the kiss. Alfred's arm snaking around Arthur's waist and pulling him flush against his chest, bending him backward. Arthur placed on hand on the back of Alfred's neck, the other fisting in the American's shirt. Alfred sucked the other mans tongue into his mouth, and Arthur couldn't help but let out a moan. A fire was slowly burning inside of Arthur and he wanted more. He fisted Alfred's golden hair and tugged, the American let out a low grumble that vibrated his chest and made the Brit smile. The intense kiss came to a slow stop. Both chasing each others lips with tiny pecks.

"I love you." Alfred whispers, his forehead touching Arthur's, with a smile of utter bliss on his face as they stare into each other's eyes.

"I _suppose_ I love you too." Arthur said back. Alfred gave him a look that made Arthur chuckle. Alfred brushed some of the hair from Arthur's face with that childish smile,

"What do you say on spending a few weeks with me back home in Texas?"

"I would say that I've never been to Texas before." Arthur gave alfred a smile as they held hands and enjoyed VE Day together. For neither could remember ever being so happy.

The End.


End file.
